The Next Life
by Resider of Darkness
Summary: Axel's attempt to stop Roxas leaving the Organization leading to a few confessions and something more... AkuRoku.Slight spoilers for KH2. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I think it's pretty obvious by now I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning:** Slight spoilers for KH2, if you are opposed to the idea of M/M I suggest you don't read this story I will not be held responsible for anyone reading this.

If you are not old enough to read this, read it anyway and don't tell anyone you did.

-

It was raining as usual. That's why he wanted out of this annoying place, everything was the same. He saw at the still form of Axel leaning on the wall as he passed him by.

_**"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"**_

He sighed; he knew this was coming ignoring the pounding feeling of regret coiling inside his gut he barely spared Axel anymore than a sharp glance.  
_**  
"No one would miss me."**_

He was sure of that. He had no specific purpose, after all no-one actually believed in Xemnas' plan they were either too scared, or Saix.

_**"That's not true... I would."**_

Leave it to Axel to say the one thing to stop him in his tracks, he sighed and turned to face Axel, his hood clouding his features, lucky for him or Axel would have seen his smile.

_**"Axel..."**_

**_"NO!"_**

Axel slammed his hand against the wall, not even wincing as his hand started to bleed, Roxas could see the silent sobs coming from the older nobody.

"_**Ax-"**_

**_"I SAID NO DAMN IT!"_**

Axel glared coldly at the teen, his Chakrams held firmly in his hands; Roxas frowned as he pulled his hood down.

"_**I'm going whether you like it or not"**_

**_"You'll have to go through me first!"_**

"_**So be it"**_

A heavy silence descended upon them, the only sound was the harsh pounding of rain, hitting the dark and gloomy world, more so than usual, almost as if weeping for the two friends.

Keyblades in hand, Roxas lowered himself into an uncharacteristic battle stance, as Axel angrily twirled his Chakrams.

A minute of tense silence ended as they lunged, Keyblades clashing violently with Chakrams.

_**"I won't let you go!" **_Axel roared, flaming Chakrams pushing at keyblades.

Roxas jumped back slightly, landing on one knee as a Chakram broke through his defence, not quick enough to avoid the cut he received across the shoulder.

He hissed in pain, gritting his teeth he heaved himself back to his feet, glaring murderously at Axel as he was forced to release his hold on Oathkeeper.

"_**It's not your choice to make!"**_ Roxas willed the tears slowly clouding his vision to stop as Axel came closer.

He poised Oblivion to block as Axel thrusted his Chakrams at Roxas; he stopped it with the tip of Oblivion and twisted it round sending it off to join Oathkeeper.

**_"Not my choice, of course it is, I LOVE you Roxas and I'll be damned if I let you go without a fight" _**

The momentary shock gave Axel enough of an opening to knock Oblivion out of his hands, to where he wasn't sure.

He was to concentrated on the look of pure _fear_ that crossed Roxas' face as he gripped his throat pinning him successfully to the wall, Chakram poised to slit his throat at the slightest movement.

Roxas left out a soft whimper as Axel gripped him tighter.

_**"Listen to me I care about you it doesn't matter about the Organization, we can go together"**_

Roxas squirmed slightly, ceasing all movement as he felt the Chakram did into his skin slightly and a trail of blood descend down his neck.

"_**Axel, y-your hurting m-me" **_

Axel recoiled as if struck releasing his grip, watching as Roxas slumped to the concrete his breathing coming out in ragged gasps, clutching at his throat as he attempted to breathe in.

**_"Roxas, I-I'm sorry"_**

Roxas stared up at him sadly his blue eyes clouded over with fear.

_Roxas_ was afraid of _him._

It broke him to see Roxas like this; he couldn't meet his eye instead looking at the spot above his head.

With great difficulty Roxas managed to stand up leaning against the wall for support.

"_**Axel"**_

Axel just looked further away, Roxas growled deep in his throat momentarily ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"_**Axel, look at me!"**_

Axel did so reluctantly, fully unprepared for a set of lips to clash against his in a fierce battle for dominance.

He felt a pair of arms snake around his neck and small hands run through his hair.

**_"Roxas wha-"_**

He was cut off by a soft finger on his lip as Roxas leant in closer.

"_**Axel I love you too, but it just can't be"**_

Axel's hands curled up into fists at his sides as he looked down at Roxas angrily.

**_"Why not?"_**

Roxas sighed sadly averting his eyes, not wanting to see the hurt on Axel's face.

"_**I have a job I realise that now, I must help him"**_

Roxas felt a hand under his chin forcing him to meet Axel's eyes locking them in a fierce stare, Axel sighed.

**_"I guess I can't change your mind?"_**

Roxas could sense the depression lacing his words and pulled Axel's lips into a fiery kiss, they stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Sighing he reluctantly pulled away, hugging Axel tightly burying his head into his cloak.

"_**No, but I promise we will meet again in the next life"**_

Axel pushed him off gently and nodded for Roxas to go; with sad eyes Roxas opened the portal not daring to look back, lest Axel see the tears spilling from his eyes.

Axel smiled sadly as the portal closed behind him, touching his lips lightly.

Savouring the addictive taste of Roxas.

_**"Silly, just because you have a next life"**_

-

-

I hope you enjoyed it, first _posted _yaoi.

R&R for the Yaoi Fan Award.


End file.
